6 Years
by asyouwish41319
Summary: A one-shot fic about the Castle's on their wedding night. Rated T.


**AN: Short one-shot that I had to get out of my head! I hope you guys like it :) Reviews are love.**

* * *

><p>6 years. It's been 6 years and somehow they've made it. It's been 6 years and she can still feel the pitter-patter of her heart when he walks into a room, that pang of guilt when she wins an argument, the hunger and need for his lips and his hands after a long day of work. 6 years.<p>

It's everything and nothing at all to distract her from these thoughts as he carries her now, her legs draped over his arm, heels in her hands now clasped at the nape of his neck. The dress is fluffy and big and in the way but nothing can take away from this beautiful moment, and she stares into his eyes, rests her forehead on his, breathing in the hint of cinnamon on his breath.

He looks away momentarily to slide the room key into the slot and she keeps her head against his as the door lock chimes and releases.

"You ready, Mrs. Castle?" The grin is on his face before the first word is spoken and the quiet hallway echoes his voice. Her response is nothing short of perfect, a lazy open mouthed kiss that he reciprocates.

His foot passes over the threshold and she lets her heels drop by the door, a nervous flutter in her stomach. She's elated and her eyes fill with liquid to accompany his as he reaches for her hand, holds it close to his chest. He presses a kiss to her cheek and then to her lips and they spend a moment appreciating the suite they're in.

"Nothing's ever subtle with you, is it Castle," it's a rhetorical question but he answers anyway.

"I only want the best for my _wife_," she smiles at that, ear to ear, kisses him quickly and then can't help the thoughts of Gina and Meredith that temporarily plague her mind. She pushes them away and refuses to let them ruin her wedding day, or at the least, keep her attention from her husband.

_Husband._

Her thoughts briefly remind her of a night in bed weeks ago, when they'd abandoned their magazines and notebooks and folders for planning and made love in the soft lighting from their bedside lamps. They lay there after, curled up in one another and she asked him about his previous marriages, though they'd talked about it countless times before.

"Is it different this time? I mean, I know you always say it's different for us," she laced her fingers with his, kissed his knuckles lazily. "But this whole process? Is it different this time?"

He propped himself up on his elbow before answering, silent, as if he was analyzing the answer in his head before voicing it.

"Kate, when I say this is different, that things between us are different, I mean everything. I've been married twice and I can't say I regret it because we probably wouldn't be here right now. Though part of me believes I'd always find my way to you," he smiled and tapped her nose as he spoke. "But, yes, it's different this time. I never cared before, I've never been this invested. Before, I was too busy with other things, writing, book tours, chapter deadlines; I never made time. But I'll always make time for you. I want to make time for you. And I do. This isn't just a wedding planned by the bride, it's ours, completely, and that's the way I want it. Kate I'm so happy. I've never been happier."

He grabbed her face gently, pulled her to him and kissed her with so much passion no one could ever convince her that he wasn't telling the entire truth.

Her breath catches when she's brought back to reality and realizes they're standing in the master suite, the bed beside them so inviting. He's watching her. "What are you thinking about?"

Smiling, she kisses him briefly. "You. Us...this." Her kiss is deeper this time, and her hands frame his face, pulling him in tighter. He sets her down tentatively until their kiss is broken, and she keeps her hands on his face, his on hers, and they chuckle together when they notice the tears on each others cheeks. She's standing there, in front of her husband and she can't help but think of everything they've been through. Every little moment they shared that brought them to this point. She thought of how hard it was to resist him, to resist his love. It always had been.

His hands are warm as he brings them around her sides, pulling the zipper down her back. Her dress slides down her body, standing still at her knees in a big pile of fluff. Her heart is beating fast and he feels it beneath his lips as he brings them to her scar, staying there for a moment as she pants.

She feels his mouth as it travels across her breast, the little kisses that drive her crazy. He pulls her nipple into his mouth and she drives her fingers through his hair, pushing and pulling, tormented by wanting him to stay and needing him elsewhere. When he comes back up to her mouth, it's aggressive, and they stay there for a while - all teeth and tongue and lips in a classic game of give and take.

Eventually he pulls away and they're breathless together as he pushes her backwards with his body. They reach the bed and he helps her down and then up, scooting her up until her head is on the feather pillows and he's leaning over her, gorgeous and wanting. Her fingers find his waist and she pulls his shirt from his pants where it's safely tucked away, removes each button from it's slot. His lips are on her jaw and then her neck and she's almost distracted enough to stop but her fingers are relentless in getting his body free of its clothes.

The last button is stuck and she's struggling until she hears him chuckling in her ear. "What's so funny?"

"I had trouble with that this morning," he says as he sits up to fix it and now he's straddling her and she doesn't care about his button. She pulls him down by whatever fabric she can get ahold of and her kiss is deep and filled with promises of many more sleepless nights to come.

Suddenly his shirt is off and there's a button bouncing on the floor but the sound is distant to her ears. She can't keep her hands off of him and his kisses are making her weak. She's fluid on the mattress when his lips travel down her naked body, clad only in a white lacy thong and then that's gone and all she's covered in are kisses. He's sitting again and she's unbuckled his belt for him and then his pants are gone and she's sitting on him, his face buried in her neck.

The movement comes from him first and she moans, her breath hot on his cheek. After everything, she half expects someone to interrupt their most intimate moment of the day, so she slides her arms around his shoulders and holds on. But it's just them and when she moves freely, bringing his face back to hers by his hair, smiling as their noses touch, she breathes him in and kisses his face, a feeling so familiar yet, so foreign.

Because although his lips are the epitome of comfort to her, their kisses mean so much more within the sealed promise of forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I like the way I ended it but I have to admit, I was tempted to interrupt their wedding night just for the sake of a good fic. Let me know if that's something you guys would like to read? Or if you want the poor Castle's left alone. ;P<br>**

**Also- I thought this was _probably_** **ok rated T but if you think it's too much, let me know and I'll change it to M! :)**


End file.
